Tragedia de Gemelos
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Rin y Len son los príncipes de una ciudad llamada Eunice en un mundo donde la magia existe, pero tambien las maldiciones y los demonios.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

En esta historia, me pregunto ¿Por dónde sería bueno comenzar? Después de todo esta no es una historia fácil de contar.

En el país de Shiver, en la ciudad de Eunice, los sirvientes del castillo corrían muy preocupados de un lado al otro, pues al parecer los príncipes habían sido secuestrados.

De las nueve ciudades del país de Shiver, al igual que en Azucena, el gobierno estaba a cargo de los guardianes, los años pasaron, las ciudades y los pueblos se hacían más grandes y cada vez habían menos personas aptas para ejercer el puesto de guardianes, con la desaparición de los últimos descendientes de la familia Viena los ancianos del concilio tomaron cartas en el asunto.

Los guardianes ahora eran reyes y era obligación de sus descendientes tomar el lugar de sus padres al fallecer estos, la libertad que se les había dado a los gobernantes fue totalmente suprimida por los ancianos, absolutamente todo, desde sus labores hasta cada aspecto de sus vidas eran completamente planeadas por el concilio de ancianos.

Los príncipes desaparecidos eran un par de gemelos, idénticos en todo aspecto con la única diferencia de sus géneros. Ambos niños corrían tomados de la mano a toda prisa por el oscuro bosque débilmente iluminado por la luz de la luna. La niña llevaba la delantera guiando a su hermano herido mientras huían de algo que los estaba persiguiendo.

Al frente de ellos una oscura cueva que pese a lo tenebroso parecía buen refugio para esconderse de aquella cosa tras ellos. Entraron con algo de miedo, sin mirar ni un segundo atrás, pero pronto la niña resbalo por un sendero jalando con ella a su hermano directo a una laguna no muy honda.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-intentó levantarse la niña rubia dándose cuenta que aun sostenía la mano de su hermano volteó a verlo preocupada-¿Te encuentras bien Len?

Pero el niño rubio estaba inconsciente a su lado gravemente herido en su abdomen.

-¿Qué hacen aquí dos humanos?-habló una voz desde lo más oscuro de esa cueva haciendo que la niña se erizara invadiéndole la sensación de que lo que estaba atrás de ella era más peligroso que lo que los había estado persiguiendo fuera de la cueva.

-No le hagas daño a mi hermano-se puso temblorosa frente a este.

-¿Acaso darías tu vida por ese niño que está al borde de la muerte?-le preguntó deteniéndose frente a ella.

-Daria lo que fuera para salvarlo-dijo la niña decidida.

-Oh-La mano esquelética de aquella cosa iba saliendo de la oscuridad acercándose a la niña-interesante, en ese caso…

Los reyes de Eunice estaban sumamente preocupados, por sus hijos, en aquella extensa sala se encontraban reunidos con el consejo de la ciudad, quienes estaban encargados de todo lo relativo a la familia real.

Las sirvientas entraron a la habitación llevando consigo a los príncipes desaparecidos. Todos en la sala se impresionaron de verlos sanos y salvos, pero algo era diferente, la niña estaba herida de gravedad apenas pudiendo estar de pie gracias a la ayuda de su hermano.

-¡Mamá, papá, Rin esta…

La niña alzo la vista vislumbrado a sus padres y al consejo reunidos en la sala, quienes reaccionaron separando a los hermanos de inmediato al ver que la niña tenía una extraña marca en su mano derecha. Len fue abrazado por su madre al instante en el que se llevaban a su hermana lejos de él.

-¿Eh? Rin… ¿Tengo que ir con ella?-dijo intentando soltarse de su madre para ir tras su hermana.

-Tranquilo, va estar bien, va a estar bien-dijo la señora acariciando su cabello.

Los días pasaron sin que Len pudiera ver ni una sola vez a su hermana, pues entre las lecciones particulares que recibía, las visitas al reino con sus padres y sus deberes, no tenía ni un solo segundo de hablar con Rin, en especial ahora que los habían cambiado de habitaciones.

Aquella niña ahora residía en una torre conectada al invernadero algo alejado del castillo del cual no se le permitía salir y mantenían guardias en la entrada para mantenerla vigilada, pero a pesar de eso ella podía fácilmente burlarlos usando los pasadizos secretos ¿Entonces por qué se mantenía encerrada en ese lugar?

A lo largo de un mes Len tuvo que conformarse únicamente con observar a su hermana a lo lejos mientras ella pasaba sus días en el invernadero, pues se le tenía muy restringido el poder visitarla y los adultos no le daban explicación. Hasta que un día el joven príncipe decidió hacerle una visita nocturna a su princesa tomando un pasadizo secreto para evadir a los guardias. La niña no se percató de la presencia de su hermano hasta que escuchó su gentil voz decir su nombre y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlo sentado al lado de su cama.

-¿Qué sucede Len?-dijo ella frotándose los ojos.

-Ah, lo siento ¿Te estoy molestando?

-No, para nada, me acababa de acostar-dijo Rin sonriente.

-Oye, hermanita ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-le preguntó el niño.

-¿Qué paso Len, ya te dio miedo dormir solo?-le acaricio su hermana la cabeza.

-Muy graciosa, vine a hacerte compañía, creí que te sentías muy sola, después de todo hace un rato que no dormíamos juntos y ya ni siquiera podemos vernos muy seguido. Los adultos siguen empeñados en mantenernos alejados e incluso te tienen encerrada en este lugar.

La niña guardo silencio entristecida y Len entró a la cama quedando a lado de su hermana, mirando al techo sin decir nada mientras sostenía la mano de Rin por debajo de las sabanas.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió esa noche?-le preguntó el niño sin mirar la expresión de su gemela.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Estoy seguro de que aquella vez…-dijo Len recordando que un señor atacó a su hermana y él se atravesó para defenderla quedando herido del costado-Fui yo quien recibió la herida, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos cerca de la ciudad contigo muy herida y…

La niña sostuvo con fuerza la mano de su gemelo dándole un jalón indicando que se volteara a verla, su hermano entendió la indirecta topándose al voltear con los brillantes ojos de Rin.

-Lo único que debe importar es que los dos estamos bien-le sonrió-No te preocupes por nada ¿Si hermanito?

-Rin ¿No piensas salir de este lugar?

-No, estoy bien en este lugar, porque si se enteran de que salí me enviaran a un lugar muy lejos de aquí y ya no podré volver a verte-dijo con algo de tristeza.

Len la observo fijamente a los ojos y comprendió a la perfección la expresión de Rin, su mirada de tristeza le decía que sabía la razón por la cual la mantenían encerrada pero no le iba decir nada, tal vez porque era mejor que no lo supiera y prefería ya no adentrase en el tema.

-Ya veo-dijo con algo de tristeza-Y se suponía que no habría secretos entre nosotros dos-le dio un beso en la frente-Buenas noches hermanita-dijo quedándose dormido a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente como si tuviera miedo de perderla.

Todas las noches durante cinco años Len se escapaba sigilosamente de su habitación para ir con su hermana y platicaban de varias cosas hasta quedarse dormidos, por las mañanas el regresaba a su cuarto para que nadie sospechara, aunque desconocía la razón e incluso Rin no quería decir nada, no le importaba mientras pudiera seguir viéndola.

Una noche mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hermana como de costumbre notó algo peculiar en la habitación de sus padres y se detuvo cuando los escuchó mencionar hablar sobre Rin.

-Te lo digo Leon, debemos de deshacernos de esa chiquilla-dijo su madre.

-Incluso si los ataques a la ciudad son culpa de Rin…

-Sabes también como yo que su presencia atrae a los demonios a este lugar, si algo le llegara a pasar a Len…es mejor si nos deshacemos de Rin, nadie extrañaría a una niña maldita como ella-la mujer sacó de sus vestidos un frasco-Simplemente debemos poner este veneno en su comida y problema resuelto, además, tú nunca quisiste a ninguno de los hijos de mi hermana, cuando se casó contigo por órdenes del consejo ella ya estaba embarazada, jamás soportaste que hubiera elegido a John en tu lugar y la asesinaste.

-Lo que le suceda a esos dos niños no es asunto mío-dijo retirándose a su habitación seguido por la mujer rubia.

Len se apresuró al cuarto de su hermana para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y suspiro aliviado al verla cepillando su cabello.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó la chica.

-No, no sucede nada.

Por supuesto que Len no podía decirle nada del plan de sus padres a su hermana ya que los quería mucho, pues ella no sabía que no eran sus padres originales, aun si no convivían mucho con ella, la chica los idolatraba y se sentiría muy triste si se enteraba de la verdad.

-Rin, escucha, mañana no comas nada de lo que te de mamá, es mas no comas absolutamente nada que no te dé yo ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué?-preguntó algo confundida mientras su gemelo se acercaba a terminar de cepillarle el cabello.

-Ah, bueno veras-dijo algo nervioso-Mamá cocinara mañana, pero es muy pésima cocinera y no quiero que te enfermes por su comida, así que finge que te la comiste pero no lo hagas ¿Vale?

-Bueno, si tú lo dices lo hare.

-Muy buena chica-sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

Al día siguiente Len comenzó su investigación, los archivos sobre su madre verdadera habían sido completamente eliminados, y entre los libros de la biblioteca del castillo el chico logró encontrar el diario de su madre y con la información que ya tenía reconstruyo la historia de lo que en realidad sucedió.

El consejo obligó a Marianne a casarse con su padre Leon, sin embargo él si estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y en cuanto los gemelos nacieron en un arranque de ira por la supuesta traición asesino a Marianne haciéndolo pasar por muerte en el parto, al mes de que ellos nacieron Leon se casó con la hermana de Marianne, la señorita Lily su tía y actual madre.

Lily también estaba enamorada de verdadero padre de los gemelos y enfureció cuando este eligió a su hermana en lugar de ella, e incluso cuando Marianne se casó con Leon él jamás volteo a verla y desapareció sin decir ninguna palabra, cuando su hermana murió y ella se casó con Leon lo que más odio fue ver el rostro de Rin, tan parecido al de Marianne que le recordaba tanto a quien le robó lo que ella más amaba.

Aun si su madrastra no lo odiaba a él, algo era seguro, Len debía actuar rápidamente para defender a su hermana, pero incluso el consejo refutaría la idea de que ella quisiera matar a Rin además de que en el castillo no había nadie que estuviera de su lado y todos le odiaban a su hermana, Len no entendía por qué razón llamaban a su hermana niña maldita.

No tardo mucho antes de que Rin cayera enferma al borde de la muerte, por lo que Len se vio obligado a actuar. El castillo estaba lleno de túneles y pasadizos secretos que él y su hermana habían explorado cuando eran muy pequeños, camino con la antorcha por todo el lugar hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Ante el encontró un enorme y oscuro abismo en el que anteriormente él y Rin estuvieron a punto de caer. La trampa perfecta entre aquel intrincado laberinto de túneles, caer en el significaba muerte segura.

-¿Qué Rin hizo qué?-reaccionó con enojo Lily.

-Sí, la vi adentrase a los oscuros túneles hace un momento, bueno, no es que me interese lo que le suceda, pero es muy peligroso ir solo por ahí, deberíamos mandar a unos guardias, le podría pasar algo grave, en especial ahora que acaba de recuperarse-dijo Len.

-Ni hablar-dijo Lily poniéndose de pie-Nosotros iremos personalmente por ella ¿Verdad?-se dirigió a su esposo.

-Hay que apurarnos antes de que algo le suceda, tú quédate aquí-dijo Leon.

Len sonrió para sus adentros, de ninguna manera iba a quedarse parado sin hacer nada, esta vez se aseguraría de que no pudieran hacerle daño de nuevo a su hermana.

Sus falsos padres se adentraron a los túneles sin saber que Len los iba siguiendo muy de cerca, con algo de ingenio los guio con una falsa pista hacia el abismo, Leon resbalo llevándose consigo a Lily que alcanzó a sostenerse del borde, al mirar abajo vieron su antorcha desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Lily, resiste un poco-le dijo Leon.

-Olvídalo, no voy a caer al abismo contigo-lo pateo fuertemente para que la soltara-¡Adiós amorcito!

En aquella oscuridad solo se oyó su grito al caer mientras Lily trataba inútilmente de salir de esa situación.

-¡Ayúdenme!-gritaba intentando atraer la atención de alguien.

-Mamá ¿Qué sucede estas bien?-dijo Len acercándosele.

-Ah, corazón, que bueno que estas aquí, ayúdame a subir-dijo aliviada.

-Vaya, pero si no tardaste ni un minuto en deshacerte de mi padre-dijo el chico.

-¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando querido?

-Es una lástima tía, mi hermanita de verdad te quería-dijo pisando su mano para dejarla caer al abismo-Si no hubieran intentado matarla no habría tenido que hacer esto.

-No, espera Len ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Lo lamento mucho, pero es la única forma de que ya no le hagan daño-dijo sonriente-Bye, bye Lily-la dejó caer.

La noticia de que los reyes habían desaparecido inundo toda la ciudad, en vista de que no había pistas de su paradero tuvieron que suponer lo peor, a la muerte de los padres el gobierno pasaba a manos del primogénito de la ciudad, pero en este caso el trono lo heredaría Len, quien a sus trece años de edad se convirtió en el rey de Eunice.

Pero a pesar de haberse vuelto el rey Len nada podía hacer para que su hermana pudiera salir del invernadero en el cual la habían mantenido encerrada, ya que eran órdenes directas del concilio, y el consejo seguía sin decirle nada.

Finalmente los cuerpos de los reyes fueron encontrados en el abismo, y la causa de su muerte fue al parecer un accidente, nadie nunca sospecho que fue Len quien los mató. La noticia llego hasta los oídos de la princesa, quien no pudo asistir al funeral debido a que debía mantenerse encerrada en el invernadero.

Esa noche Rin lloró desconsolada encerrada en su cuarto de aquella torre conectada al invernadero y Len no pudo hacer más que escucharla del otro lado de la puerta pues él era el menos indicado para consolarla, pero aquella escena le rompía el corazón, debía hacer que su hermana dejara de llorar.

-Rin-entró algo arrepentido a la habitación y al instante fue recibido por una tacleada de su hermana que lo tiro al suelo abrazándolo mientras lloraba.

-Len-dijo entre lágrimas sin levantar su rostro para mirarlo.

Esa noche caía una gran tormenta, la chica pronuncio algunas palabras que impactaron a Len al tiempo que se oía el gran estruendo de los rayos, sin embargo su hermano alcanzo a leer sus labios… Algo como eso ¿Cómo pudo ella saberlo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Confesiones**

-Fuiste tú quien mató a nuestros padres ¿No es verdad?-dijo la rubia abrazándola fuertemente ocultando se cabeza en el pecho de su hermano para que este no pudiera ver sus lágrimas.

-Rin…-solo alcanzó a decir su gemelo sin saber de qué forma contestar.

¿Cómo diablos su querida hermana se había enterado de que había asesinado a sus padres? ¿Acaso alguien se lo había dicho? ¿El consejo lo sabía? No, era imposible, Len se había fijado que nadie se diera cuenta, de haber sido descubierto el consejo, no, el concilio ya hubiera hecho algo, probablemente lo hubieran mandado a la horca y vuelto a su hermana la nueva reina.

Aun si lo sabían y no decían nada… ¿Tan grave era la falta de su hermana como para que se negaran a convertirla en reina cuando el derecho legítimo de suceder el trono lo tenía ella y no él?

Rin se despegó de su hermano impidiendo que la mirara al rostro.

-Rin…-menciono mientras la chica se levantaba.

-No…-dijo con voz quebrada.

-Rin, escúchame….-intento tomarla del brazo pero la joven retrocedió bruscamente.

-¡No te me acerques!-dijo con la vista fija al suelo sin poder mirarlo.

-Rin-volvió a decirle mientras la joven seguía retrocediendo.

-¡¿Acaso planeas matarme como lo hiciste con mis padres? ¿Tan apresurado estabas por convertirte en el rey?!

Len lo entendió, su hermana estaba temblando, tenía miedo. Miedo de él. Y en tan solo un segundo logró estrecharla contra sus brazos mientras ella intentaba liberarse débilmente, pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

-Te equivocas, jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño, no iba a permitir que ellos se deshicieran de ti ¡Ellos no eran nuestros padres!-dijo algo dolido por verla llorar.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no por eso tenías que…-la joven logro ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su hermano.

¿Cómo es que Rin lo sabía? Bueno, lo único que importaba ahora era que pudiera calmar a su hermana, le dolía que ella lo considerara un asesino.

-No quería perderte. Dime que es lo que voy a hacer si algo te sucede-dijo apretándola más contra su pecho para que no lo mirara-Tú eres lo único que tengo

-Te equivocas Len, llegara el momento en el que ya no pueda estar contigo, tú tomaras tu camino y yo el mío, así que es mejor que te hagas a la idea-dijo separándose de Len y dándole la espalda.

-¿De que estas hablando Rin?-le preguntó algo extrañado avanzando hacia ella.

-Así son las cosas y así deben ser-dijo con tristeza.

-¡Me niego!-dijo jalándola de la muñeca hacia sus brazos y arrinconándola bruscamente contra la pared en un intento por que no huyera de él.

-Len ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo sintiendo como el rubio la inmovilizaba contra la pared.

-Entiéndelo Rin…-le susurró al oído-Todo lo hice por proteger lo que más amo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Rin forcejeo un momento y cuando menos se lo espero pudo sentir los cálidos labios de su gemelo sobre los suyos besándola con deseo, ella intento liberarse, pero Len la sostenía con fuerza, finalmente el rubio se despegó de ella con la respiración agitada.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?-miró el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de su gemela.

-¿Cómo has podido…? Somos hermanos-le replico la chica.

-Pobre e inocente Rin-sonrió con malicia-Hace mucho que dejo de importarme que fuéramos hermanos.

El rubio la volvió a besar mientras se dejaba resbalar al suelo con ella sin romper en ningún momento el apasionado beso que le estaba dando a su hermanita mientras ella lentamente terminaba por dejarse llevar.

Rin sabía que muy en el fondo siempre deseo esos dulces besos con su hermano, había terminado por enamorarse de él desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo si la única persona a la que podía ver era a su gentil hermano siempre esbozándole una sonrisa y siempre intentando hacerla feliz?

Tal vez había sido el hecho de que solo lo tenía a él, pero sintió que aun que hubiera más chicos en su vida de igual forma habría terminado enamorándose de su hermano y se lo habría mantenido guardado intentando disimularlo, lo cual dada la situación en la que se encontraba la dejaba totalmente en desventaja.

-Len, detente-dijo sintiendo que eso llegaría más lejos si seguía dejándose llevar por el momento.

-¿Por qué Rin?-le preguntó-¿Crees que no sé qué estás tan enamorada de mi como yo de ti? Y aun si no lo estas…-acaricio su cabello con dulzura-Terminaras queriéndome de igual forma, porque no tienes a nadie más que a mí.

-¿Acaso planeas usar mi confinamiento como una ventaja para ti?

-Mientras sigas en este lugar encerrada no tendrás a nadie más que a mi ¿Verdad?-le dijo al oído en un tono seductor.

-Te equivocas-dijo alejando a su gemelo-Por favor, date cuenta de nuestra situación, no deberías estar aquí-dijo poniéndose de pie mientras su hermano hacia lo mismo-Su majestad, rey de Eunice, le agradezco mucho su visita pero le podo cordialmente que se retire-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante su hermano dándole a entender la diferencia de posiciones.

-Rin…

-Así son las cosas y así deban ser, usted eres el rey y yo…

-Y tú eres mi gemela, la princesa de este reino y no tienes más que confiar en mí, pero aun así no quieres ni decirme la razón por la que estás aquí encerrada-dijo algo irritado-Por el momento me retiro, solo espero que llegue el día en que vuelvas a confiar en mí y puedas hablarme con la verdad.

La rubia sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos ante las crueles palabras de su hermano y se dejó caer de rodillas. Rin sabía que estaba siendo algo injusta con su hermano por el hecho de resaltar que él es el rey y ella una prisionera e incluso el recordarle que él no había sido capaz de descubrir la razón por la cual la mantenían encerrada.

Sin embargo la chica tenía sus razones para querer mantener alejado a Len y ahora más que nunca. Se quitó su fino guante y miró su mano derecha, tanto ella como su gemelo tenían una marca que simbolizaba que formaban parte de la familia real.

La marca les era otorgada con el consejo y esta funcionaba como un canalizador de magia con el cual su magia formaba una barrera alrededor de la ciudad para protegerla de los demonios, sin embargo la marca de Rin se había vuelto negra y esto significaba que había hecho un contrato con un demonio y por desgracia para ella uno de muy alto nivel, esa era la razón por la cual el consejo la confino a no salir de la torre del invernadero.

En realidad el castigo por hacer un trato era la muerte, pero había una razón en especial por la que aun mantenían viva a la rubia y no era porque se tratase de la princesa del reino, no, era simple y sencillamente porque el trato que ella hizo ponían en peligro a toda la ciudad.

Len iba caminando por los jardines de aquel enorme castillo, estaba muy distraído hasta que se percató de que la hermosa figura de una joven estaba sentada en la fuente de los rosales, el joven se acercó curioso para ver quién podría estar afuera a esas horas de la noche.

Se asombró mucho al ver a una joven de largos cabellos negros y llamativos ojos purpura, la cual no reconocía, pues jamás en su vida la había visto.

-Mi nombre es Lirio ¿Y el tuyo?-le preguntó al chico.

-Kagamine Len-dijo algo tembloroso ante la abrumadora presencia de la joven al escuchar el apellido Viena.

-Len eh. Dime Len, si se te concediera un deseo ¿Qué pedirías?-dijo mirando a la luna.

-En estos momentos no tengo ningún deseo que se me pueda conceder-miró al mismo lugar que Lirio.

-Ya veo-volteo su mirada al chico-Entonces llámame cuando tengas algún deseo que yo pueda conceder-dijo dando media vuelta-Solo di mi nombre y yo apareceré.

La misteriosa joven desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las risas de un par de niños detrás de él llamaron la atención del joven.

-Aquella con la que te acabas de encontrar…-dijo la niña de cabellos negros y ojos purpura que sostenía la mano de un niño.

-Es una muy poderosa bruja-completó el niño a su lado muy similar a ella.

-Pero una recomendación-sonrió la niña.

-Ten mucho cuidado con el deseo que le pidas-dijo el niño.

-Porque hay distintas maneras en las que se te puede conceder-dijeron ambos al unísono sonriendo maliciosamente-Muéstranos una linda historia ¿Quieres?

Y así como la bruja desapareció también lo hicieron los misteriosos gemelos dejando solo y confundido a Len. Sin duda había escuchado el apellido Viena, era la familia más extensa y famosa de todos los reinos, aunque se suponía que solo quedaban unos cuantos miembros que hacía muchos años habían desaparecido, la forma más fácil de reconocerlos eran sus pupilas moradas, aunque no todos las tenían debido al linaje de las últimas dos generaciones.

Solo se tenía conocimiento de los últimos sobrevivientes de los Viena y al parecer eran tres parejas de gemelos, lo cual era muy común en esa familia. La más reconocida era la famosa Lirio Viena, también llamada "La bruja de los deseos" o "La hechicera celestial", se decía que si tenías la oportunidad de encontrarte con ella te concedía cualquier cosa que desearas y eran relativamente pocos los afortunados que se la topaban.

Pero en esos momentos Len no tenía deseo alguno en mente, le bastaba con tener a Rin a su lado, tan solo con eso se sentía feliz, pero algo le preocupaba, porque siempre que alguien se encontraba con un miembro de la familia Viena y este le ofrecía un deseo se decía que era para evitar una tragedia, y él no solo se había topado con Lirio sino con esos dos niños, aunque independientemente de lo que sucediera mientras tuviera a Rin consigo no le importaba siquiera que la ciudad fuera destruida.

Mientras tanto Rin se encontraba profundamente dormida, recordando en sueños el día en que escucho a su madre pagarle a unos tipos para que la secuestren.

-¡Llévense la lejos y desháganse de ella!-les dijo Lily a los señores.

-Lo que usted diga su majestad.

Rin salió corriendo y al voltear en uno de los pasillos se topó con su hermano cayendo la rubia de seis años de edad al suelo.

-¿Rin estas bien?-la ayudo Len a levantarse-Te estaba buscando, las sirvientas dijeron que debemos prepararnos para la fiesta que harán por nuestro cumpleaños.

-Sí, es cierto-se levantó la niña siendo guiada a su habitación por su hermano.

-Bien, Rin, tu cámbiate aquí, yo me cambiare en el baño-dijo el rubio tomando su ropa que estaba tendida en la cama.

Rin hizo lo que le pidió su hermano y estaba acomodando su cabello cuando aquellos hombres entraron a la habitación tapándole la boca, Len pudo ver como esos tipos se llevaban por la fuerza a su hermana y decidió seguirlos a escondidas, estaba más que seguro que nadie en el castillo estaba de su lado, si quería salvar a su hermana tendría que hacerlo el solo.

De esta forma Len siguió a los secuestradores atravez del bosque hacia una cabaña en dos los dos tipos amenazaban con herir a su hermana, no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando se atravesó entre Rin y el agresor llevándose una herida en el abdomen. Ante esto Rin tomo un jarrón rompiéndoselo en la cabeza a uno de los tipos mientras el otro tomaba una espada dispuesto a asesinar a la niña.

Len se tiro contra el tipo para evitar que hieran a rin y la chica lo noqueo con una pala que de casualidad estaba a su alcance y que los tipos planeaban usar para enterrarla luego de asesinarla. De inmediato la chica cogió a su hermano dándose prisa para alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar mientras oscurecía y el bosque no era precisamente seguro de noche.

Rin se despertó sobresaltada sudando frio pues sabía perfectamente lo que venía después de aquella escena, se encontrar ambos en la cueva del demonio y terminaría por hacer un trato con tal de salvar la vida de su hermano.

Pero Len bajo ningún motivo debía saber cuál era el trato, porque cuando llegara el día de saldar la deuda las consecuencias podrían ser in imaginables y por esa razón Rin debía mantener alejado a su hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Rompiendo reglas**

¿Desde cuándo exactamente se había enamorado de su hermana? Era algo muy extraño debido a que ese sentimiento siempre estuvo presente. ¿Pero cómo termino por aceptarlo tan fácilmente? Normalmente Len hubiera suprimido ese sentimiento y se hubiera alejado de su gemela, pero algo le decía que debía estar lo más cerca posible de ella, ya que si no terminaría por perderla.

El joven rubio iba camino al invernadero esperando ansioso poder ver a su hermana, sin embargo fue detenido por uno de los consejeros.

-Disculpe joven Len, pero es necesaria su presencia para el atuendo que llevara usted hoy en honor a su cumpleaños número 14.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora mismo?-pregunto incrédulo, pues ya tenía otros planes.

-Lo siento, pero esta es su primer fiesta como el Rey de Eunice, así que aún hay muchas cosas que arreglar, por aquí por favor.

El rubio tuvo que resignarse, esperaba tener al menos una oportunidad en el lapso del día para poder al menos felicitar a su hermana, pero al parecer todos estaban planeando mantenerlo ocupado durante todo el día no dándole tiempo siquiera de respirar.

Mientras tanto Rin se encontraba mirando al oscuro cielo, ya había anochecido y no había visto a su hermano en todo el día, sin duda quería felicitarlo y desearle un feliz cumpleaños, pero encima de que no podía salir del invernadero tenía que mantenerse fría con él por sus propias razones, sabía que el consejo intentaba mantenerlo sumamente ocupado para evitar el contacto entre ellos y tal vez era mejor de esa forma, sin embargo, a ella le dolía.

Quería verlo, quería poder estar con él y decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero eso era imposible, porque sabía que al final solo terminaría por hacerle daño a su hermano y prefería que Len se olvidara de ella antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

-Señorita Rin-dijo acercándose a ella una hermosa niña de largos cabellos negros y hermosos ojos purpura-Su hermano le ha mandado esto-dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita de regalo.

-Ah, gracias Ria-dijo recibiendo muy feliz el regalo.

Lo que había dentro de la cajita era un hermoso collar de oro , aunque el dije era muy extraño porque parecía estar quebrado por la mitad, sonrió como tonta pensando en su hermano.

-Se le nota en el rostro que quería ver a su hermano-dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!-dijo sonrojada y muy nerviosa-Además aunque quisiera no podría-dijo lo último con tristeza.

-Sabe, yo también tengo un hermano gemelo, se lo que se siente no poder estar con él en un día tan especial como este, por eso comprendo muy bien cómo se siente en estos momentos señorita Rin, si usted lo desea puedo ayudarla a ver a su hermano esta noche.

-No hay forma de que eso suceda, el consejo lo ha de estar manteniendo ocupado con todo lo de la fiesta y yo no puedo salir de este lugar…porque si lo hago…

-Nadie se enterara-sonrió la niña.

La tonta fiesta seguía mientras el consejo lo mantenía muy vigilado, era imposible que pudiera escaparse del consejo para ir a ver a si princesa, tenía que idear una de verla aunque fuera un par de segundos.

-Joven Len, él es el príncipe Kaito de Cubrens-dijo uno de los consejeros presentándole a un chico peliazul que estaba frente a él.

-Ah, sí, es un gusto conocerlo-le dijo Len cordialmente estrechando la mano del peliazul mientras el consejero se retiraba dejando platicar a gusto a los dos chicos.

-Vaya Len, de verdad que no te acuerdas de mi-dijo el chico muy divertido-Solíamos jugar mucho cuando éramos niños, hace algún tiempo que no te veo ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y dónde está Rin?

La sola mención del nombre hizo que la sonrisa de Len desapareciera.

-Pues ella… se sintió mal hoy y está en cama sin querer que nadie la moleste-dijo Len con algo de tristeza.

-¿En serio? ¿No será que la estas ocultando para que nadie la vea?-dijo Kaito muy divertido.

-¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando?-dijo Len nervioso porque en cierta forma aquella era cierto.

-Oh, vamos Len-dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro a su amigo de la infancia-De verdad que no recuerdas nada-suspiró Kaito-La última vez que nos vimos me le confesé a Rin y tú casi me medio matas-dijo con una risita.

-Oh, sí, ya lo recuerdo-dijo mientras a la mente le venía la imagen de él golpeando a su amigo mientras Rin lloraba intentando detenerlo-Le pediste de rodillas que cuando fueran grandes se casara contigo-dijo Len irritado.

-Lo que tú no sabes es que antes de irme Rin me dio su respuesta.

-¡¿Qué te dijo?!-le preguntó agarrándolo de la ropa muy exaltado y lo soltó al darse cuenta que estaban llamado la atención, se tranquilizó y aclaro su garganta-Es decir ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi hermana?-preguntó en un tono más tranquilo.

-Mmm…-lo pensó un momento-Te lo diré todo con una condición-le sonio Kaito.

-¿Cuál es?

-Len, últimamente he escuchado un montón de rumores acerca de tu hermana y me preocupe mucho. Por ahora solo quería comprobar que está bien, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que quien heredara el trono de Eunice fueras tú y no Rin. Es decir, los dos sabemos que al fallecer los padres quien toma el trono es el primogénito, en este caso tu hermana, pero escuche que había muerto, que había dejado el reino, que había sido asesinada y cosas por el estilo-dijo Kaito un poco preocupado.

-Ella está muy bien, todo eso son solo rumores, en cuanto a la razón de que no heredara el trono, esa aún no está muy clara, solo Rin lo sabe pero se niega a hablar de eso y se la pasa todo los días en el invernadero-dijo con tristeza negándose a continuar pues no quería decirle que su cambio de estado de ánimo se debía a él y su discusión de hace un mes en la cual terminó por confesársele.

-Es muy extraño, debe ser algo grave como para que no quiera decirte la razón.

-O tal vez simplemente no confía en mí, ella…

-Tienes que estar bromeando Len-se rio Kaito-Ese día cuando estaba a punto de irme Rin se acercó para despedirse-dijo el peli azul recordando la escena.

-"Rin"-se acercó el niño muy feliz a su amiga.

-"Kaito, lamento lo que Len te hizo"-dijo algo apenada la niña-"Y quería decirte que…muchas gracias por confesarme lo que sientes por mi…"

-"Pero"-la interrumpió el peliazul sabiendo lo que iba a venir.

-"Pero a mí me gusta otra persona"-dijo inclinándose dándole a entender que le pedía disculpas, Kaito ante tal acción solo sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la rubia.

-"¿Se trata de Len, vedad?"-dijo sabiendo que aun que lo negara era cierto, porque ella siempre se sonrojaba estando frente a él y era muy fácil saber que además el rubio le correspondía dando como muestra la paliza que se había llevado algunos segundos atrás.

-"Si"-dijo tímidamente.-"Sé que esto está mal porque somos hermanos, por eso nadie lo debe saber ¿De acuerdo?"

-¿Rin dijo eso?-preguntó Len aun sin poder creerlo.

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero ya lo sabía y ni que decir de ti, era muy obvio que te morías por tu hermana y de repente llego a la fiesta contigo en la luna, pues seguramente estabas pensando en Rin, lo que me preocupo un poco debido a todos los rumores que había escuchado.

-Yo…lamento haberte dado esa paliza-dijo Len algo avergonzado.

-Descuida-acaricio su cabeza-Deberías disfrutar un poco tu fiesta, seguro Rin así lo querría, bueno, yo voy a invitar a una linda señorita a bailar, nos vemos-se retiró Kaito.

Len pensó un momento, Rin de verdad lo quería, solamente que le costaba aceptarlo debido a que nunca se imaginó que su hermano le correspondiera, tenía que ir a verla ahorita mismo, pero justamente al salón estaba entrando una hermosa chica que traía un vestido color amarillo lleno de holanes con un antifaz que le cubría la parte de arriba del rostro pero dejaba ver sus brillantes ojos zafiro, sus cabellos castaños le llegaban hasta la cintura, era sin duda una joven que llamaba la atención.

El rubio se acercó a ella con pasos delicados extendiéndole la mano.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Me permitiría bailar con usted?-le dijo como todo un caballero.

-Por supuesto-tomó su mano algo sonrojada y se dirigió con él al centro para poder bailar.

Mientras tanto Ria se encontraba sirviéndose una taza de ponche cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

-Te encontré Ria-le dijo el niño a la oreja.

-Air-dijo volteándose para abrazarlo.

-Te dije que sin importar donde estuvieras te encontraría-dijo separándose de ella y acariciando su cabeza-¿Y cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo de medio tiempo?-soltó una risita.

-Ha sido muy divertido-dijo mirando a Len que bailaba plácidamente con su pareja.

-Me pregunto si esta vez el final será el mismo-dijo Air.

-Eso es algo que ni siquiera Lirio puede saber-dijo con algo de tristeza.

La chica simplemente seguía la corriente del rubio y se dejaba llevar por la música mientras Len le guiaba.

-¿Sería tan amable de caminar conmigo en los jardines del castillo?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Como usted quiera su majestad.

Ambos salieron a tomar algo de aire fresco, la chica miraba los bien conservados rosales que decoraban el camino hacia Lafuente del jardín.

-Son rosas muy hermosas-dijo ella.

-Las del invernadero son más hermosas gracias a la magia de mi hermana.

-Independientemente de eso se ve que estas plantas están muy bien cuidadas.

-Y dígame señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre?-le preguntó Len curioso a su bella acompañante.

-Mi nombre es…-la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa-Mari…si, Mari. Por cierto su majestad ¿Cómo se la está pasando esta noche?-quiso desviar el tema.

-Muy bien con la compañía de una hermosa dama como usted-dijo en tono coqueto.

-Claro que no, estoy segura de que desearía la compañía de alguien más.

-No, porque esa persona ya está conmigo-se acercó a su oído-Te ves muy hermosa mi princesa-le susurró con un tono seductor.

-No sé de qué esta…

Len tomó delicadamente el dije del collar dela chica y lo unió con el suyo formando un pequeño medallón. La joven sabía que con eso había sido completamente descubierta.

-Gracias por venir Rin-le sonrió a su hermana, quien en ese momento se sonrojo, sabía que Len tarde o temprano se enteraría, pero no esperaba que en menos de quince minutos ya la hubiera descubierto.

-Yo solo quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y agradecerte el regalo, aunque lamento decirte que no te traje ninguno.

-Tu compañía es más que suficiente, pero si aun quieres darme un regalo me conformo con un beso de tus labios.

Al oír eso Rin se puso roja como tomate.

-Le…Len-dijo sumamente nerviosa-no podemos…

-Solo un beso Rin, recuerda que en estos momentos eres Mari, por lo tanto no te puedes negar a una petición del rey ¿O si princesa?-le pregunto acercando más su rostro al de ella.

-Yo…-dio un paso atrás topando con una piedra, y con un rápido movimiento Len alcanzo a sostenerla entre sus brazos, la tenía tan cerca, que no pudo resistir besarla en esos momentos.

Rin lo notó de inmediato, eta vez el beso estuvo lleno de ternura, eran como si Len intentara denostarle que su amor por ella jamás cambiaría por nada y que quería estar a su lado, con ella en todo momento. Finalmente él se despegó de ella suavemente.

-Len…no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo ella con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

-Princesa…por favor no me hagas esto-dijo secando su llanto-No entiendes que negando lo que sientes por mí solo me estas lastimando-dijo con tristeza.

-Tú no lo entiendes… yo no te…

-¡No me mientas!-la abrazo fuertemente estrechándola contra su pecho y negándose a escuchar lo que seguramente solo para alejarlo-¡Si lo dices yo…yo…ya no podre…ya no poder seguir viviendo, siento que en cualquier momento te van a alejar de mí y me niego a aceptar eso, no quiero perderte!-la abrazo más fuerte inmovilizándola para que no viera sus lágrimas.

Rin sabía que se arrepentirá de eso, pero no podía seguir hiriéndose asimisma y a su hermano por no aceptar sus sentimientos, en esos momentos sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo, pero de alguna forma Len tendría que superar lo que Rin siempre quiso evitar.

-Rin, te amo.

Y entonces ella se dio cuenta.

El dolor no podía ser más grande de lo que ya era, en toda la oscuridad que ella podía ver, su único rayo de luz, la razón por la cual daría su vida y por la que su mundo tenía sentido era Len. Rin también tenía derecho a tener aunque sea un poquito de felicidad en el resto de vida que le quedaba, aunque ya solamente fueran un par de años.

-Yo también te amo Len.

Y con esas palabras ya no había marcha atrás.

-Aunque no lo quisiera, negarlo no le ayudaría de nada, porque esta historia es una tragedia que se repite incontables veces-dijo Lirio mirando la conmovedora escena desde un enorme espejo dentro de un castillo.

-Tal vez y tan solo tal vez se pueda cambiar el final de esa historia-dijo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos dorados sentado en un cómodo sillón frente al espejo, se trataba del primo de Lirio, que respondía al nombre de Asbert.

-Yo confió en que se puede romper el ciclo infinito-dijo Ria tomada de la mano de su gemelo.

-Al final el deseo será concedido, después de todo ese es el trabajo de lirio-dijo Air.

Por cierto Rolly Kagamine que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, aseir verdad la historia original no tiene nombre, pero salen otros dos personajes y el protagonista es un chico, los gemelos son Aliria y Abel, solo que como me gusto tanto hacer esta historia decidi hacerle un final alternativo en el que la chica se quedara con su hermano, por que originalmete el protagonista se queda con ella y como me dije, el final alternativo me quedo muy vien asi que voy a reitulizar la historia y hacer un fanfic de rin y Len. ¡Maldita sea mis amigos ya me llevaron al lado oscuro! ¡Juro que yo era normal!

Por cierto, sigue al pndiente de la historia y pon atencion a lo que lirio diga, mas adelante descubriras por que la historia de ellos dos va tan rapido (Osea que por que en el segundo capitulo ya se estan besando, con suerte publicare el proximo capitulo el sabado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La boda**

Al entrar al enorme invernadero cuyas hermosas plantas estaban muy bien cuidadas se podía notar al instante un sendero de piedritas que guía a una fuente, por la izquierda el sendero te guía a una puerta de madera conectada a la torre en donde en lo más alto tras subir las escaleras estaba el cuarto de Rin

Por la derecha el sendero guiaba a una hermosa mesa de cristal, en donde aquella rubia acostumbraba a tomar té. La magia que Rin poseía era muy especial, se trataba de magia de restauración con la cual las plantas siempre se mantenían en muy buen estado, pero nadie más que Len lo sabía, ya que si el consejo llegaba a saberlo sin duda la alejarían aún más de él.

En ese mundo en donde la magia existe, pero también los demonios y las maldiciones, el linaje era muy importante, con la desaparición de la familia Viena, los magos, por no decir la magia iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Por esa razón el concilio se encargaba de regir en las vidas de los reyes, para de esta manera asegurar que sus descendencias fueran aptos para gobernar, o más bien para que su magia fuera capaz de cubrir toda la ciudad.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños número diecisiete de los gemelos, durante tres años se las habían arreglado para estar juntos evitando al consejo, aunque fuera un rato, aunque fuera un instante eran muy felices al poder estar uno a lado del otro.

-Rin-se acercó Kaito a su amiga que estaba leyendo un libro, el cual instantáneamente guardo debajo de su asiento fingiendo que no era nada.

-Ah, hola Kaito ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo algo nerviosa mientras el peliazul lo miraba extrañada.

-Oh, venia darte la gran noticia.

-¿La de que te vas a casar en un mes y medio con la princesa Miku?-le sonrió a su amigo.

-Si ¿Cómo…Len-dijo al instante en el que se dio cuenta mientras el joven rubio entraba al lugar.

-¡Len!-corrió Rin a abrazarlo como si se tratara de alguien que hace años no veía.

-Buenos días princesa-dijo dándole un delicado beso en la frente.

-Len, se suponía que yo le iba a decir lo de la boda-le reprochó Kaito.

-Tranquilo, aun no le he dicho todo-dijo guiando a su gemela a la mesa y sentándose con ella tomados de las manos.

-Me da mucho gusto que el consejo la haya aprobado como tu esposa, tienes mucha suerte Kaito-le sonrió Rin mientras el chico se sentaba frente a ellos.

-Pero todavía falta la mejor parte-dijo el peliazul-Quiero que ustedes don sean los testigos y como sé que no puedes salir de aquí, la boda se llevara a cabo en este lugar.

-¡¿Qué, en serio?!-se levantó la chica sorprendida con mucha alegría.

-Por supuesto que sí, ustedes son mis dos mejores amigos y debido a que ninguno puede dejar Eunice he decidido que la boda será aquí. El invernadero es un lugar hermoso, así que espero que sigas manteniéndolo tan bello como ahora para la ceremonia.

-Por supuesto que si-dijo Rin muy emocionada-Le diré a Ria que me consiga flores en tono lila y azul, veras que todo quedara más hermoso de lo que es ahora-la rubia salió corriendo del lugar a buscar a su sirvienta.

-Parece que está más emocionada que yo-dijo Kaito volteando a ver a su amigo.

-Aunque no lo creas el sueño de Rin siempre ha sido caminar hacia un altar vestida de blanco, le emociona mucho la idea de una boda-dijo Len.

-¿Oh, en serio?-dijo Kaito muy interesado.

-Sí, y eso me da una idea-se sonrió así mismo el rubio trayendo un plan entre manos.

Rin estaba platicando muy emocionada con Ria, quien en esos momentos se encontraba doblando las sabanas de la habitación de la chica.

-Y me dijo que la boda seria aquí ¿No es genial?

-Me alegro de que este muy contenta señorita Rin-le sonrió la niña, la rubia se le quedo mirando fijamente, lo cual la puso algo nerviosa.

-Oye Ria… Si tuvieras un deseo ¿Cuál sería?-le pregunto Rin.

-¿Un deseo? ¿Por qué lo pregunta señorita?-volteo la niña a verla extrañada.

-Leí en un libro, que existe una bruja que traspasa el espacio tiempo y le concede cualquier deseo a quien se encuentra.

-Ah ¿Se refiere a la bruja de los deseos?

-Sí, la bruja te concede cualquier deseo a cambio de que te atengas a las consecuencias de este, realmente no lo entendí muy bien-confeso Rin.

-La condición que impone la bruja es muy simple, para evitar algún problema solo tienes que formular bien tu deseo, pero si la bruja se le presentara ¿Usted que pediría?-le preguntó Ria.

-Yo…desearía no ser la hermana de Len-respondió la rubia, cosa que sorprendió un poco a su sirvienta-La verdad, me gustaría poder casarme con él, pero nadie lo aprobaría ya que somos hermanos, pero si no lo fuéramos entonces.

Ria soltó una pequeña risita al ver a la rubia muy ilusionada, lo cual la hizo volver a la realidad.

-No me dijiste que deseo pedirías-le dijo a la niña.

-Mi deseo…-Ria sonrió-Hace mucho que mi deseo ya fue concedido.

-¿Eh?-Rin se quedó con cara de que no comprendía la situación y la niña salió del cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras dejaba a la pobre rubia algo confundida.

El mes y medio paso muy rápido, Rin se las arregló para hacer que el lugar literalmente resplandeciera, la mayor parte del invernadero estaba llena de flores lilas y flores azules de todas formas y texturas, el altar había sido preparado frete a la fuente y las sillas habían sido acomodadas a los lados del sendero que dirigía a este.

Rin estaba muy orgullosa de haber podido preparar todo a tiempo, agradeció mucho la ayuda de Ria, que era la única de las sirvientas que a pesar de que en un principio había tratado de forma muy mandona se llegó a encariñar con aquella niña al grado de considerarla su mejor amiga, aunque se le hacía un poco raro que desde hacía tres años su querida amiga no había cambiado ni un poquito.

Claro, lo más extraño era que Len jamás había visto a aquella niña de la cual tanto hablaba su hermanita y siempre que Rin intentaba presentarlos de frente uno de ellos tenía algo urgente que hacer y la verdad es que a Ria no le convenía ser vista por Len o se metería en problemas debido a que el rubio la reconocería y sospecharía que pertenecía a la familia Viena.

Finalmente los invitados comenzaron a llegar admirando asombrados lo bello de las flores de aquel invernadero, la música, la decoración, absolutamente todo era perfecto, solo hacían falta los novios.

Kaito estaba vestido frente al altar en donde ya se encontraba el padre que los iba a casar. El joven peliazul vestía un traje muy llamativo color negro como era tradicional en el novio de la boda, tenía una rosa azul el bolsillo de su saco decorado con un moño del mismo color. Parecía estar que explotaba de felicidad mientras esperaba ansioso la entrada de su futura esposa.

Sonó la música que anunciaba la entrada de la novia. Rin se quedó impresionada al ver a Miku, se veía realmente hermosa, su vestido blanco era muy sencillo y elegante, tanto que llamaba mucho la atención, caminaba con una sonrisa esperando llegar hacia donde estaba su novio.

Al llegar al altar Kaito descubrió el rostro de su novia del velo que la cubría y junto con ella se arrodillo para dar inicio a la ceremonia mientras una linda niña les ponía el lazo de la unión.

Todos los presentes tomaron asiento mientras Len miraba divertido como Rin parecía muy emocionada y feliz, él lo sabía, su gemela imaginaba que en vez de Miku y Kaito eran ellos los que se estaban casando, así que sonrió para sí mismo, pues el deseaba lo mismo que su princesa, quería cumplir el deseo de su amada, aun que era imposible que pudieran casarse.

Al finalizar la boda todos los invitados se dirigieron al salón principal para la fiesta, pero Rin, no podía salir del invernadero y al poco tiempo solo se quedaron ella y su gemelo.

-¿No piensas ir?-le preguntó Len.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo salir de aquí-le sonrió a su hermano-Mejor ve tú y diviértete en la fiesta.

-Si no mal recuerdo la última vez te disfrazaste para poder asistir a nuestro cumpleaños, señorita Mari-dijo en tono burlón haciéndole recordar que fue reconocida de inmediato por su gemelo.

-Eso fue… como sea-dijo desviando el tema-Estoy algo cansada por todo lo que hice hoy, así que iré a tomar un baño.

-¿No quieres que me bañe contigo?-le dijo en tono seductor.

-¡Len!-le reprochó sumamente sonrojada mientras su hermano se reía.

-Te ves tan tierna cuando te enojas-dijo acariciando su mejilla.

El tacto era tan suave… lleno de calidez….

-Nos vemos-dijo dándole a Len un fugaz beso en la mejilla huyendo de inmediato antes de terminar siendo seducida por su hermano.

La rubia se había metido a tomar un baño y al salir se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que su ropa había desaparecido del lugar en donde la había dejado y en lugar de eso había un vestido blanco, la tela era suave, la cola era algo larga, las zapatillas eran muy llamativas, pero no muy altas, era un vestido sin lugar a dudas hermoso claramente muy bien decorado digno para ser usado por una princesa en una boda.

Rin seguía sin entender absolutamente nada, pero en vista de que su ropa había desaparecido no tuvo más remedio que usar aquello, debajo de lo cual había una nota de parte de Len diciendo "Te espero en la fuente del invernadero".

Claro, ahora lo entendía, sin duda era obra de su gemelo que le había escondido su ropa solo para convencerla de ir a la fiesta y usar cosas más llamativas porque según él así era como debía vestir una princesa, solo que Rin no era una princesa, sino una prisionera.

Se dio prisa para encontrarse con su hermano, quien ya la estaba esperando vestido de gala frente a la fuente, se veía sin lugar a dudas muy guapo con el cabello recogido en una cola, su traje negro que le resaltaba mucho y lo hacía llamar la atención, se veía sin duda como…un novio a punto de ir al altar.

-Le…Len-dijo la rubia nerviosa ante lo deslumbrante que se veía su hermano.

-Te ves hermosa princesa-dijo besando su mano como todo un caballero-Hay que darnos prisa.

El joven saco de su pantalón una venda y se la piso a Rin en los ojos.

-Len ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Shss-le susurró al oído-tranquila, es una sorpresa-dijo tomando de nueva cuenta su mano-Tú solo déjate guiar.

La chica sintió como su hermano la llevaba hacia algún lugar que ella no podía reconocer hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en algún lugar donde podía sentir el suave viento.

Len le quito la venda y para cuando Rin pudo abrir los ojos se encontraba en un hermoso lugar cerca de un lago decorado con lirios y las luciérnagas alumbraban aquella bella noche en que la luna con todo su esplendor dejaba caer su brillo que lograba reflejarse en al agua cristalina.

En medio de aquel lago lograba verse un pequeño kiosco hecho de lo que parecía ser oro, muy bien ornamentado, frente ellos estaba un sendero que llevaba directamente a el atravez del lago, la rubia se quedó impresionada al ver el bello lugar al que su querido hermano la había llevado, mientras caminaba con él en dirección al kiosco dorado.

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta, es realmente hermoso-dijo una vez que ya estaban ahí.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado princesa.

Se puso de rodillas frente a ella, tomando con suma delicadeza su mano, mientras Rin lo miraba sin poder entender del todo, pues creía que se trataba de un sueño.

-Rin, quiero que sepas que tú eres lo único que le da sentido a mi vida, solo vivo para hacerte feliz, y es por eso, quiero que en este lugar, con la luna de testigo-saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita negra abriéndola para dejarle contemplar lo que había adentro mientras la chica se llevaba las manos a la boca intentando no gritar de la emoción-Te pido que en estos momentos te cases conmigo. Sé que esta no es una boda como tú la desearías pero…

Instantáneamente Len dejo de hablar en el momento en que su gemela se tiro sobre el dándole un abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba llorando de felicidad, creía que era un sueño, pero era realidad, no importaba que fuera una ceremonia entre los dos o que no fuera la boda de sus sueños, para ella era suficiente con que Len se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para hace realidad su sueño.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices Rin?

-Por supuesto que si tonto-la rubia no contuvo las ganas de besarlo en los labios.

Se pusieron de pie para llevar a cabo la ceremonia entre ellos dos, cada un tomo uno de los anillos de oro que estaban dentro de la cajita negra, en los cuales se podía notar en el interior claramente el mensaje que decía "Juntos ahora y siempre".

-Rin-dijo tomando su mano mientras con delicadeza le ponía el anillo dorado-Juro amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Con la luna como testigo juro estar siempre contigo-dijo mientras imitaba la acción de su gemelo-En la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas… hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo lo último con tristeza y luego mirando a Len con una radiante sonrisa-Ya puedes besar a la novia.

El rubio no se contuvo ni un segundo y la brazo fuertemente besándola con intensidad de inmediato, quería que ese momento durara para siempre, por que por alguna extraña razón sentía que dentro de muy poco todo terminaría. Al igual que Len su gemela deseaba congelar ese mágico momento, pero ya nada importaba, sentía que podía morir ya mismo siendo la persona más feliz del mundo.

La diosa de la luna fue testigo del juramento de amor eterno y sonrió entristecida de la feliz pareja pensando que al final todo aquello era una tragedia.

Pero esa felicidad no duraría mucho, porque se acercaba el día en el que Rin debía cumplir su parte del trato y ese era precisamente el día en que cumplían 17 años y una semana de casados…

Nota: La diosa de la Luna es otro nombre por el cual llaman a la bruja de los deseos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Tragedia **

Por un momento lo olvido todo, se perdió a sí mismo en la ira y el odio de un terrible hoyo lleno de oscuridad y cuando volvió en sí, se negaba a aceptar la realidad. No podía estar pasando, no era posible, tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Tenía que serlo…

El rubio camino sin prestar atención a su alrededor, en ese frio y oscuro bosque todo estaba manchado de sangre, ignoro por completo los cadáveres de los seis consejeros dirigiéndose a su objetivo al tiempo que dejaba caer su espada y frente a él estaba el cuerpo inerte de Rin sumido en un profundo sueño del cual no despertaría jamás.

Se tiro de rodillas al suelo tomando delicadamente entre sus brazos a su hermana, como si se tratara de una muñequita de porcelana que en cualquier momento podía quebrarse, su hermoso vestido blanco estaba teñido de rojo.

Las lágrimas y la desesperación lo invadieron por completo abrazando fuertemente el cadáver de la rubia mientras gritaba una y otra vez su nombre esperando que despertara, deseando que todo solo fuera un sueño, que no fuera más que una ilusión, pero no era así…ella estaba muerta.

Rin estaba muerta, el consejo la había asesinado frente a sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta, si tan solo se hubiera enterado antes, tal vez habría podido evitar esa tragedia.

-Lirio Viena-menciono el nombre la bruja mientras ella aparecía frente a él, pero el chico no se dignaba a verla, bastaba con que ella estuviera presente.

Esa mañana era un día perfecto, Len se despertó muy temprano para volver a su habitación pues no debía dejar que nadie se enterara que había pasado la noche con su princesa, que en esos momentos dormía plácidamente cubierta entre las sabanas, extrañaba mucho dormir con su hermano como cuando eran chicos.

-Nos vemos luego querida-sonrió dándole un beso en la frente mientras su gemela se acomodaba inconscientemente entre las sabanas.

Antes de salir de la habitación Len notó algo muy peculiar, en la estantería de libros de su hermana había uno que le llamo mucho la atención por una simple y sencilla razón, el lomo no tenía nombre.

Lo tomo para observarlo mejor, era completamente negro y el titulo no estaba en la portada, ni en la parte trasera de él.

Entonces se dio cuenta y recordó que ese era el libro que Rin celosamente guardaba, la mayor parte del tiempo lo tenía consigo y no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, el libro tenía una cerradura dorada, tal vez era el diario de su querida hermana, pero le daba mucha curiosidad saber que era lo que tenía escrito, ya que entre ellos dos se suponía que no habían secretos aunque quizás en ese libro estaba escrita la razón por la que su querida gemela estaba confinada a no salir del invernadero.

El único secreto que su princesa le guardaba…sin duda estaba en ese libro…cuando noto que Rin amenazaba con despertarse guardo dicho libro entre sus ropas y se apresuró a salir de su habitación.

Para cuando Ria llego a despertar a su amiga se sorprendió infinitamente ante el desastre de la habitación y la desesperada rubia tirando cosas por todos lados.

-¿Señorita Rin, sucede algo?

-No esta-afirmó alterada.

-¿Qué es lo que no encuentra?-dijo la niña extrañada.

-Un libro completamente negro con una cerradura dorada y sin título.

-El libro del destino-dijo Ria en un tono serio.

Rin la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de el?-le pregunto intrigada.

-Más de lo que usted cree-suspiró recogiendo algunas de las cosas que estaban tiradas y poniéndolas en su lugar-Quien diría que ese libro estuviera en este lugar.

-¿A qué te refieres Ria?

-"La diosa de la luna" o "La hechicera celestial" son otros de los nombres con los que conocen a "La bruja de los deseos", se trataba de una maga muy poderosa que era capaz de ver pasado, presente y futuro, pero tener este poder hacia que la bruja viera el mundo de forma aburrida.

"No es interesante la vida cuando ya sabes todo lo que sucederá" dijo ella. Por lo cual sello sus poderes en un libro y le dio conciencia, de esa manera creo al libro del destino, dicho libro te muestra el pasado, el presente y el futuro de cualquier persona, claro, siempre y cuando él esté dispuesto.

El libro solo te muestra de la que quieres ver lo que él desea, es algo caprichoso y cambia de lugar constantemente, tal vez el libro decidió irse a otro lugar-le dijo con una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Al final las leyendas del libro eran ciertas-suspiro Rin-Pero me sorprende que sepas tanto acerca de el-dijo poniendo a Ria nerviosa.

-Ah, es que a mí siempre me han interesado ese tipo de historias sobre la familia Viena.

Eso hizo que Rin la mirara extrañada y la niña se diera cuenta de que dijo más de lo que debía.

-¿La familia Viena?-preguntó la rubia sin comprender ya que ella no sabía nada respecto a esa familia y menos que la supuesta bruja de los deseos era de las últimas de dicho Linaje.

-Mejor ignore lo que dije-sonrió nerviosamente esperando que Rin no le hiciera preguntas ya que se vería obligada a responder, pero al parecer la princesa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Ahora que recuerdo-dijo la rubia reaccionando-Una vez vi un cuadro en donde estaba una hermosa chica de nombre Lirio Viena y es muy parecida a ti Ria, tienen los mismos ojos purpura.

La niña lo sabía muy bien, se parecía más a ella de lo que lo era su hermana gemela, debido a que la gemela de Lirio era completamente lo opuesto a ella.

-Es solo coincidencia-dijo sin mentir, ya que ni ella misma entendía como era que ella y su hermano eran parecidos muy parecidos tanto a ella como a Asbert.

Len estuvo todo el día de aquí para allá resolviendo asuntos de la ciudad, organizando las cosas de la fiesta de mañana ya que se celebraría su decimoséptimo cumpleaños y siendo vigilado por el consejo apenas pudo escaparse para ver un par de segundos a Rin, que como siempre estaba bebiendo té en el invernadero.

-¡Len!-dijo muy contenta corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Hoy estas muy llena de energía princesa-dijo con dulzura acariciando su cabeza-¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme?

-Len-le reprochó haciendo un puchero y separándose de él.

-Lamento no poder estar contigo, pero el consejo me trae de aquí para allá con algunos asuntos y solo pase para verte un momento, tengo que volver antes de que se den cuenta de mi ausencia.

-Ya veo-dijo con algo de tristeza y luego le sonrió-Yo tengo que ir a ver a Ria, nos vemos.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios dejando a Len impresionado de que su gemela lo haya agarrado por sorpresa y la vio dirigirse a su habitación en la torre, no sin antes detenerse frente a la fuente y mirarlo con una sonrisa claramente falsa.

-Adiós Len-le dijo antes de que la viera reanudar su camino con rapidez.

Pero por alguna razón las palabras se sentían llenas de tristeza, dejando al rubio algo desconcertado en lo que podía ser su último encuentro del día, debía ser porque él no podía pasar más tiempo con ella, o al menos eso pensó Len, pero eso no le quitaba la sensación de vacío y tristeza que lo inundaba.

Regreso al castillo para terminar los asuntos terminar finalmente llego a su habitación sumamente cansado y se recostó en la cama dándose cuenta que había dejado "el diario de Rin" en la mesita de a lado y antes de ir a visitarla decidió aclarar sus dudas de una vez por todas.

Al tomar el libro busco algo con lo cual abrirlo, cosa que no hizo falta por que al instante la cerradura se abrió de par en par dejándole ver su interior.

De pronto el chico se encontraba en medio del oscuro bosque sosteniendo el libro, miro extrañado por todos lados percatándose al instante de que dos niños corrían por el bosque siendo perseguidos por unas sombras cuyas formas no alcanzaba a distinguir debido a la oscuridad.

Aquellos niños lo traspasaron como si se tratase de un fantasma, entonces se dio cuenta… él era intangible en ese momento del pasado.

Los dos niños que huían eran nada más y nada menos que él y su gemela a la edad de siete años, justamente el día en que escaparon de los secuestradores con el herido del abdomen y su hermana esforzándose por ayudarlo a escapar de aquellas cosas que lo estaban persiguiendo.

Los persiguió para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo debido a que no podía hacer más que observar, los gemelos entraron a una cueva para ocultarse de los demonios, pero debido a lo oscuro que estaba la rubia no se fijó y resbalo llevándose consigo a su hermano jalando con ella directo a una laguna no muy honda.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?"-intentó levantarse la niña rubia dándose cuenta que aun sostenía la mano de su hermano volteó a verlo preocupada-"¿Te encuentras bien Len?"

Pero el niño rubio estaba inconsciente a su lado gravemente herido en su abdomen.

-"¿Qué hacen aquí dos humanos?"-habló una voz desde lo más oscuro de esa cueva haciendo que la niña se erizara invadiéndole la sensación de que lo que estaba atrás de ella era más peligroso que lo que los había estado persiguiendo fuera de la cueva.

-"No le hagas daño a mi hermano"-se puso temblorosa de forma protectora frente a este.

-"¿Acaso darías tu vida por ese niño que está al borde de la muerte?"-le preguntó deteniéndose frente a ella.

-"Daria lo que fuera para salvarlo"-dijo la niña decidida.

-"Oh"-La mano esquelética de aquella cosa iba saliendo de la oscuridad acercándose a la niña-"Interesante en ese caso…"

La mano simplemente le rozo el costado a la rubia causándole una herida similar a la de su hermano y cayó al suelo vencida por el dolor.

-¡Rin!-grito Len al ver lo que sucedía, pero no podía hacer nada.

-"¡No te permitiré que lastimes a mi hermano!"-grito girándose para voltear a verlo, pero este se encontraba completamente en buen estado, ya no tenía la herida de hace un rato.

-"Como veras no puedo curar la herida de tu hermano, solo puedo transferírtela, a diferencia de él hay más probabilidad de que tu sobrevivas"-dijo aquella cosa sin salir de la oscuridad-"Ya he salvado a tu hermano y puedo asegurarles llegar a seguros a Eunice, claro que esta buena acción exige algo a cambio y eso te lo diré en cuanto decidas cerrar conmigo el trato"

-No, rin, no lo hagas-dijo el rubio aun sabiendo que nada iba a cambiar.

-"Sin importar que sea acepto el trato si así puedo mantenerlo a salvo"-dijo firmemente la niña.

-"Precisamente de aquí a diez años deberás elegir el pago por mi generosa acción, serás tú quien decida si escoges salvar tu vida o tú reino, debido que uno de ellos me deberá ser entregado. Si mueres antes de que se cumpla el plazo tu reino entero será destruido, si decides entregar tu vida tan solo deberás esperara para morir ese día, pero, si eliges salvarte bastara con que sobrevivas a las 24 horas que abarca dicho día. Por supuesto, independientemente de la decisión que tomes te aseguro que tu hermano no corre ningún peligro, ya que él es la causa de nuestro trato"

-"No me retracto, solo debo morir ese día ¿Cierto?"

-"Un alma pura con la misma equivalencia de un reino entero"-dijo la voz para sí misma-"Por ultimo tan solo acepta la prueba de nuestro contrato"

La mano esquelética abrió su palma, cosa que Rin entendió a la perfección poniendo su mano sobre el dedo indicie de la mano esquelética para aceptar el trato, la manca en la mano de la niña se tornó oscura como un símbolo de que había hecho un pacto, lo cual le causo dolor a la niña pues mientras la marca se tornaba oscura sentía que se quemaba, pero pudo soportarlo cayendo de rodillas algo adolorida.

Len solo pudo observar con impotencia de no haber impedido el trato, no había nada que el pudiera hacer para evitarlo ya que solo estaba dando una vista al pasado.

-"Con esto nuestro trato queda sellado"-dijo la terrorífica voz-"Esperare ansioso el día en que debas elegir"

La mano esquelética desapareció en la oscuridad dejando solo a los dos niños en el interior de esa fría cueva.

-"Perdóname Len"-sonrió con dificultada al ver a su hermano frente a ella-"Tu pesadilla sobre perderme terminara por hacerse realidad, tal vez era algo inevitable, aun así te agradezco que hayas querido salvarme"-dijo la niña mientras Len notaba que ella apenas podía soportar el dolor.

Len no logro escuchar las últimas palabras de su hermana porque en ese momento fue devuelto a la realidad al tiempo que sonaban las campanas de la media noche indicando que el día había terminado para comenzar uno nuevo.

En ese momento el rubio entendió por qué razón su querida hermana se empeñaba tanto por alejarlo. Rin no quería que nadie se lamentara por ella el día en que muriera, por esa razón trataba de suprimir sus sentimientos, pero Len fue tan insistente con ella que terminó por aceptar que sentía por el algo más que cariño de hermanos.

"Adiós Len" resonó en su cabeza mientras algo le apretaba el pecho dándose cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras.

-Quien diría que serias tú quien se encontraría el libro del destino-dijo Ria que en esos momentos ya se encontraba frente a él.

-Tú-dijo recordado de inmediato que ella fue la misma niña con la que se encontró tras haber hablado con la bruja de los deseos.

-Date prisa o la perderás de nuevo, se la llevaron al bosque-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué? Espera…-dijo sin poder detenerla… algo estaba mal…Rin sin lugar a dudas estaba en problemas, tenía que encontrarla antes de que algo malo le sucediera.

Pero fue demasiado tarde… para cuando llego uno de los seis miembros del consejo acaba de asesinar a Rin frente a sus ojos, sintió tristeza, desesperación, odio, ira… y la oscuridad invadió su mente.

-¡RIN!-fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que todo se tiñera de rojo.

Y pues bueno, en compesacion a Rolly Kagamine decidi subir dos capitulos de un solo golpe, por que voy a estar un poquito ocupada.

Me alegra que te guste mi historia intentare terminarla lo antes podible por que al igual que los lectores no me gusta quedarme esperando mucho tiempo para el proximo capitulo, a ver si puedo alcanzar a los 9 minimo


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Línea del tiempo**

-Ya, veo, así que estas muy ocupado con lo de la fiesta de mañana-dijo Rin sentada en la mesa del invernadero bebiendo té como de costumbre.

-Sí, mañana es nuestro cumpleaños número diecisiete y debo ver todo lo de la preparación, pero vendré a visitarte temprano por la mañana-le contestó su hermano haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

-No lo hagas-dijo poniéndose nerviosa al darse cuenta de la reacción de su hermano-Es decir, se hará una ceremonia de purificación mañana así que no te debes acercar a mí en lo que va del día, pero disfruta la fiesta en tu honor ¿Si?

Len lo reflexiono un momento, a las mujeres se les hacía a determinada edad una ceremonia de purificación antes de que tomaran su lugar como reinas o princesas reconocidas.

-Pero a ti ya te hicieron una ceremonia-le dijo Len recordado que ese día no le permitieron verla.

-Si pero…-dijo nerviosa intentando inventar una excusa-Esta ceremonia es para que yo vuelva a ser princesa.

-Ah ¿En serio? ¿Quiere decir que ya podras salir de este lugar?-preguntó su gemelo algo interesado.

-Si, algo así-respondio Rin nerviosa.

Len la miro algo serio, sin duda estaba mintiendo, pero no le importaba porque de todos modos iría a visitarla.

-Bueno, me voy a terminar de arreglar todo lo de mañana-dijo el rubio retirándose.

Cuando por fin estuvo sola Rin suspiro aliviada de que su hermano no hiciera más preguntas.

-Perdóname por mentirte Len, pero es lo mejor-dijo con tristeza.

Cuando Len por fin pudo descansar después de todo el relajo de ese día se tiro a la cama con un suspiro, estaba algo cansado de andar todo el día de aquí para haya afinando los detalles de lo de mañana.

-Así que una ceremonia de purificación-suspiro el rubio-Nunca has sabido mentir Rin-dijo poniéndose de pie para mirar el reloj. Eran cuarto para las doce, entonces tuvo una idea.

Si quería ver a Rin y darle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños ese era el momento, después de todo, pasada las doce ya sería un nuevo día, el día de su cumpleaños. Len saco del cajón de su buro una cajita que contenía el regalo de su hermana y se puso en dirección al invernadero atravez de los túneles del castillo.

Cuando ya estaba cerca se percató de que unas sombras se acercaban y se ocultó de inmediato pues nadie debía verlo, seis hombres rodeaban a una chica encapuchada en dirección a un túnel que conectaba con las afueras de la ciudad, el bosque.

Al mirar bien notó que la quien iba en medio de ellos era nada más y nada menos que su adorada hermana.

-"¿Sera esto por la ceremonia de purificación?"-se preguntó dispuesto a seguirlos, quien lo diría, su hermana no estaba mintiendo, o al menos eso pensó.

El rubio los siguió sigilosamente a las afueras de la ciudad internándose en un claro del bosque y lo siguiente fue que formaron un círculo alrededor de Rin quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con las manos juntas susurrando una plegaria.

El más anciano de los seis encapuchados saco una espada poniéndose al frente de la rubia apuntándola con ella y ahí fue en donde Len presintió que las cosas estaban hiendo mal, algo no estaba bien.

-Por el pecado de haber realizado un pacto con un demonio princesa Rin Kagamine se le condena a muerte.

Y sin ninguna compasión antes de que Len pudiera hacer algún movimiento para impedirlo su hermana fue atravesada por la espada de aquel hombre dirigida a su corazón y la sangre fue derramada manchando su hermoso vestido.

Se quedo pasmado un momento sin dar credito a lo que sus ojos veian, el cuepo inmóvil de su hermano en el suelo lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡RIN!-gritó Len intentando alcanzarla tomando por sorpresa al consejo que intento detenerlo.

En ese momento la oscuridad invadió al rubio y el odio y la ira se hicieron presentes y sin tener el control de su cuerpo Len asesino a todos y cada uno de los consejeros. Para cuando se dio cuenta había sangre por todos lados y lo único que pudo mirar fue el cuerpo inerte de su princesa.

Se acercó a ella tomándola entre sus brazos con suma delicadeza, no podía creerlo, el dolor de su corazón era incomparable y las lágrimas rebosaron sus ojos mientras gritaba su nombre pidiendo que eso solo se tratara de una pesadilla, la persona más importante en su vida yacía en sus brazos sumida en un sueño del cual jamás podría despertar.

-Lirio Viena-dijo sin levantar la cabeza sabiendo que la bruja aparecería-Tu puedes hacer algo ¿No es verdad?-le pregunto sin levantarla cara.

La joven de ojos purpura y largos cabellos negros lo miraba con tristeza.

-Es imposible revivir a alguien que ya ha muerto, sin embargo puedo regresarte a cuando estaba viva.

-Entonces deseo volver al tiempo en el que ella todavía estaba viva para poder salvarla-dijo Len.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo? Deberías ser cuidadoso al formular tu deseo.

El joven asintió con la cabeza. La bruja sabía que no podía hacer nada más que conceder la petición, después de todo era su trabajo.

-En ese caso atente a las consecuencias de tu propio deseo-dijo Lirio.

-Concederé tu deseo-dijo con una risita una chica que salía detrás de los árboles.

-¡Sherlyn!-dijo muy sorprendida la bruja al ver a la joven de largos cabellos dorados igual que sus ojos que se presentaba frente a ellos.

-Vamos, vuelve al tiempo en el que estaba viva y hagamos que esto se repita-dijo muy divertida chasqueando los dedos.

-¡No lo hagas!-gritó la bruja pero el rubio junto con la chica desaparecio dejando a la joven de ojos dorados con una sonrisa muy divertida.

-No te precupes hermanita, si el chico logra descubrir por su propia cuenta el trato de su hermana será libre de su deseo-le dijo Sherlyn a la bruja-Recuerda que ustedes no pueden decir nada-le dijo con un ademan de silencio mientras Lirio la miraba con ira.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sherlyn?-le dijo fríamente a la rubia.

-¿Eh? Solo he venido a verte Lirio, estabas haciendo algo muy divertido y te quize ayudar-sonrio descaradamente-¿Lo sabias? Alguien deseo que esa chica sufriera y me parecio muy divertido cumplir ese deseo, al final esto también es una tragedia de gemelos ¿No lo crees?

-Así que solo concediste el deseo de la reina Lily…siendo asi debiste haberte desecho de la chica desde hace mucho tiempo-le dijo Lirio.

-Su deseo fue que la chica sufriera, no que desapareciera, por lo que repetirlo todo es la mejor forma de conceder la peticion, entonces solo dejemos que el deseo del chico se vuelva una maldicion para reetirlo todo infinitamente-dijo dándose vuelta la rubia e internándose en el bosque para perderse en la oscuridad.

Len no pudo decir nada ante lo que la bruja de los deseos le acababa de mostrar, no era la primera vez que Rin era asesinada frente sus ojos y no había podido hacer nada.

-Así fue como ustedes dos quedaron atrapados en un mismo periodo de tiempo, tu deseo se volvió una maldición y ambos estaban destinados a repetir la misma historia una y otra vez-le dijo Lirio al rubio que estaba frente a sus ojos aferrado al cuerpo de su hermana-Todo seguiría ciendo un ciclo infinito contigo y ella epitiendo lo mismo una y otravez de no ser por que nosotros interferimos en cada reinicio para así cambiar un poco la historia. En la primera línea del tiempo aun no te dabas cuenta de tus sentimientos por tu hermana y los fuiste descubriendo en cada una de las demás líneas del tiempo debido a nuestra intervención, tus sentimientos hacia ella se hacían cada vez más fuertes y perderla se volvía más doloroso, por eso siempre que la historia se repetía tenías más acercamientos con ella sabiendo inconscientemente que tarde o temprano ibas a perderla. Por desgracia debido a la magia de Sherlyn no podíamos decirte acerca de la maldición, solo intentábamos de distintas formas ayudarte a decubri el trato.

Len tardo un momento en entenderlo sabía, que con "nuestra interferencia" la bruja se refería a ella y los dos gemelos que aparecieron frente a él, eso también incluía al primo de Lirio, pero como Len no lo había visto no sabía sobre él.

-¿Cuántas veces se ha repetido?

Lirio lo miró con tristeza, no quería decirle, pero tampoco podía mentirle.

-Es mejor para ti no saberlo.

-En esta línea descubri el trato ¿Qué cambio esta vez?-preguntó Len sin entender muy bien por que el ciclo no se repetia nuevamente.

-A cambiado siempre debido a nuestra interferencia, en la línea anterior no se realizó la boda de tu amigo en el invernadero y en la anterior a esa no conocieron su prometida-le dijo Lirio-Cada línea del tiempo fue distinta a las demás, pero el resultado siempre había sido el mismo, solo que esta vez encontraste el libro del destino y ya estas consiente de todo lo sucedido y sabes del trato de tu hermana por lo tanto la maldición se rompió y tu deseo puede cambiar.

-¿Realmente lo puedo cambiar?

-Eso depende de ti, tu deseo fue volver al tiempo en el que tu gemela seguía viva y esa fue la parte que Sherlyn te concedió, hay una diferencia entre "volver" "regresar" y "estar" sin embargo pediste volver y por lo tanto volviste a esa época pero sin tus recuerdos, de haber pedido regresar te habrías encontrado con tu yo del pasado y al haber pedido estar habrías regresado con tus recuerdos por eso te pregunte si estabas seguro de que si ese era tu deseo.

-¿Sherlyn es otra bruja de la familia Viena?

Lirio suspiro.

-Ella es mi hermana gemela-dijo dejando al chico sin habla-¿Conoces la historia de la familia Viena?-le pregunto la bruja a Len.

-No estoy muy al tanto, los decendientes de ese linaje desaparecieron hace mas de cien años, solo se que se trataba de una familia muy extensa y poderosa.

-Si, era muy extensa, pero en esa familia había una maldición y cada vez que nacian gemelos los familiares mas cercanos de ellos morían, el concilio no podía permitir que el linaje desapareciera, la felicidad de los gemelos traía desgracias a la familia y la única solución fue separarlos.

En la antepenúltima generación una de las brujas termino por enamorarse del rey de los demonios y su descendencia nacio con sagre demoniaca, por ese razón me fue imposible romper el trato que tu hermana hizo, la familia Viena no puede interferir con los demonios. Al final solo quedaron tres parejas de gemelos, Asbert y Miteru, Ria y Air y Sherlyn y yo.

Pero ellos hicieron algo que no debían y rompieron las reglas, como consecuencia la mayor de todos ellos pago un precio muy caro, su alma fue esparcida en fragmentos entre varios mundos y su cuerpo fue dominado por su lado demoniaco, que se alimenta de la tristeza, el miedo y la desesperacion. La Sherlyn que en algún momento fue dulce y tierna desaparecio y la que ahora existe dedica su existencia a crear sufrimiento eterno, mientras nosotros nos vemos obligados a detenerla…

-Una tragedia de gemelos-dijo Len mirando la tristeza en el rostro de la bruja.

-Una tragedia muy distinta a la de ustedes.

-Cada vez que se repetía mi deseo era el mismo debido a que no sabía del trato que Rin hizo, si no puedo evitar el trato que realizo entonces solo debo cambiar el pago ¿No es verdad?

-¿Sacrificarías a una ciudad entera por el bienestar de tu hermana?

-Mientras pueda estar con ella no me importa nada más, incluso si por mi deseo egoísta me voy al mismísimo infierno si puedo tener conmigo a mi princesa todo valdrá la pena-dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos lleno de determinación.

-Así que así es como son las cosas-dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

-¿No me detendrás?-dijo pensando en que de seguro la bruja se negaría a conceder su deseo sabiendo que el planeaba sacrificar a una ciudad entera, después de todo el linaje de los Viena era muy conocido por ser guardianes de las ciudades, que era como antiguamente se les conocía a los ahora reyes.

-No, mi trabajo es conceder deseos, lo que respecta a las ciudades, los reinos e incluso el concilio desde hace mucho tiempo no es asunto mío, después de todo nosotros también actuamos egoístamente al abandonar nuestro cargo como guardianes, no tenemos derecho a objetar nada ni siquiera sobre la relación que llevas con tu hermana ya que para conservar el linaje en nuestra familia también se casaban entre hermanos.

-Entonces deseo estar en el tiempo en el que a mi hermana aun le quedaba una semana antes de cumplir el trato que hizo.

La bruja sonrió, un deseo un poco diferente a los anteriores.

-Petición aceptada-dijo chasqueando los dedos a la vez que debajo del chico aparecía un círculo mágico-Te concedo tú deseo.

Para cuando Len reacciono se encontraba abrazando a su hermana, había vuelto al momento justo en el que había finalizado su boda con su hermana.

-Rin…-dijo abrazándola fuertemente para comprobar que de verdad era ella, que estaba viva y estaba de nuevo a su lado.

-Len… ¿Qué sucede?-dijo al sentir el abrazo muy forzado de su gemelo, era un abrazo que le decía que la había extrañado.

-Rin, no quiero volver a perderte ¿Siempre vamos a estar juntos, no es así?-le preguntó estrechándola más.

-Len-dijo algo incomoda-Me estas lastimando… ¿Estas llorando?

El joven la soltó mirándola a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro llenos de cariño y ternura, la rubia limpio sus lágrimas algo preocupada de que de buenas a primeras si querido hermano estuviera llorando.

-Rin… ¿Me seguirías queriendo a pesar de que hubiera hecho algo terrible?-le preguntó con algo de tristeza esperando que su gemela respondiera.

-¿De que estas hablando? Tú jamás harías nada malo-acaricio su mejilla con dulzura, Len tomo la mano de la rubia y la beso tiernamente.

-No estés segura de eso princesa, por ti haría cualquier cosa, sea buena o sea mala-beso su frente y acaricio su cabeza-Porque tú eres lo único que me importa en esta vida, mi único deseo es estar a tu lado, si tu mueres te juro que yo me suicido.

Eso hizo que Rin abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

-No digas esas cosas Len-dijo bajando la mirada-Si tu mueres no quedara nadie para proteger esta ciudad.

-No me importa esta ciudad, no me importa el consejo, no me importa nada que no seas tú. Por eso quiero que me prometas que sin importar que suceda siempre estaras a mi lado-dijo levantando el rostro de Rin para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo-le sonrio su gemela sin saber del terrible plan que Len tenia para hacerla cumplir.

...

Con la pena pero me temo que esta historia esta proxima a su final ¿Que sucedera? Lo grara len salvar a su amada Rin.

Por cierto, el trato era que Rin muriera ese dia, independientemente de quien la mate el trato sigue sin cambiar, los demonios destruirian toda la ciudad y los unicos que se salvarian serian los gemelos


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Nunca más**

-Al final fue gracias al libro que el chico se enteró de la verdad-dijo Asbert sentado en la sala de su castillo bebiendo una copa de vino.

-Con esto se ha roto la maldición, solo queda esperar a ver como maneja las cosas ese joven-dijo Lirio tomando asiento frente a su primo.

-La tragedia de ellos me recuerda mucho a lo que sucedió con Ria y Air ¿Recuerdas?-dijo el joven mirando a los ojos purpura de la bruja.

-Al menos estoy feliz de que ellos puedan estar juntos, en cambio no hay forma de que tú y yo podamos estar de nueva cuenta con nuestras gemelas, la relación con ellas desapareció en el instante en que rompimos las reglas, pero no me arrepiento porque gracias a eso esas dos personas que no estaban destinadas a estar juntas nunca más se van a separar en esta o en otra vida-le sonrió Lirio al joven que estaba frente a ella.

Sonrisa que él le devolvió, ya que era sumamente difícil que ella esbozara una sonrisa sincera, de todos Asbert era el único con el que la bruja mostraba otra expresión que no fuera su semblante serio.

Normalmente Lirio era callada e inexpresiva, pero con el inexplicablemente se sentía feliz al recordar que la persona que siempre estuvo ahí para ella siempre era ese joven de ojos dorados que al igual que ella no solía sonreír mucho, pero con ella se comportaba de manera totalmente diferente a como lo hacía con los demás.

Él se comportaba como si Lirio fuera su reina.

Len lo sabía perfectamente…

No había forma de que su gemela sacrificara a una ciudad entera con tal de estar con él, a pesar de que lo amara con todo su corazón el problema era que Rin era demasiado bondadosa como para dejar a Eunice a su suerte y huir con Len a otro lugar.

La semana con su amada paso demasiado rápido, pero él ya tenía planeado de que forma la salvaría del trato.

Rin acababa de terminar de tomar su té y Ria estaba recogiendo todo de la mesa para llevárselo, se retiró topándose con el joven rey entrando al invernadero e hizo una reverencia reanudando su camino de inmediato.

-¡Len!-gritó ella corriendo a su amado hermano, pues estaba muy sorprendida y feliz de verlo antes de que el día finalizara.

-¿Me extrañaste princesa?-dijo estrechándola entre su brazos.

La joven lo apretó más fuerte ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su gemelo.

-Es solo que pensé que el día de hoy no te vería-dijo con algo de tristeza sabiendo que al finalizar el día el consejo la haría cumplir su trato con el demonio y no quería morir sin antes abrazar a su hermano por última vez.

El corazón le dolía demasiado al saber que esa era la última vez y que pasadas las doce ya no volvería a ver a su hermano nunca más.

Pero en su mente quedaba la duda de que sucedería después de eso ¿Len de verdad se suicidaría al enterarse de su muerte? Sin duda el consejo se lo ocultaría y le dirían que ella había huido lejos del reino tras lo cual Len se deprimiría y ordenaría una búsqueda exhaustiva, o en el peor de los casos no se la creería.

-¿Sucede algo Rin?-le preguntó algo preocupado al notar que su gemela lo abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza y al levantar su rostro notó que ella estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

La razón de sus lágrimas no era desconocida para Len, sabía perfectamente que era debido a que no quería morir.

-Tranquila, no dejare que nada te suceda-susurró en un tono apenas audible tras lo cual beso delicadamente en la mano de su hermana quien lo miró algo confundida sin saber a qué se refería.

La joven comenzó a sentir sus parpados pesados y su cuerpo no le respondía, retrocedió algo mareada, y difícilmente logro mantenerse en pie.

-Parece que ya te está haciendo efecto la medicina-dijo acercándose a Rin y atrapándola en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, pero la chica seguía haciendo esfuerzo por no quedar inconsciente en ese mismo momento, respiraba agitadamente intentando soportar el mareo.

Ella y su gemelo quedaron de rodillas en el piso y la joven alzo la vista para toparse con la mirada serena de su hermano con una leve sonrisa esbozada.

-¿Qué fue... lo que me hiciste… Len?-dijo difícilmente intuyendo que seguramente era culpa de su gemelo.

-No te preocupes Rin-acaricio su cabello con dulzura-Todo va a estar bien.

Finalmente la chica se quedó dormida en los brazos del joven quien la cargo con delicadeza como si se tratase de una muñequita de porcelana que en cualquier momento podría romperse.

No pudo evitar sonreír como tonto al verla profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, se veía terriblemente linda y tierna de esa manera.

-Parece que funciono-dijo Ria caminando hacia él-Hay que darnos prisa antes de que alguien sospeche-dijo la niña adelantándose para abrir un pasadizo secreto de la torre.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Ria-dijo mientras con pasos lentos la seguía.

-Lamento no poder hacer más que esto-dijo ella mientras guiaba al chico atravez de los túneles debajo del castillo-Como sabes nosotros ya no podemos interferir más, lo que suceda a partir de ahora es tu decisión.

-Ria-la llamo un joven similar a ella que se encontraba frente a una puerta muy antigua de madera.

-Air-se apresuró ella hacia su gemelo para ayudarle a abrir dicha puerta.

Luego de pasar por varios pasadizos y túneles llegaron a unas escaleras enrolladas y finalmente bajaron hasta llegar a una puerta de acero que los gemelos abrieron mostrando un hermoso paisaje alumbrado débilmente por la luz de la luna.

Era un pequeño claro en el que podía verse una casita completamente hecha de madera pero muy bien construida.

-En este lugar estará a salvo-dijo el niño abriendo la puesta de la pequeña cabaña para dejar ver lo bien decorada que estaba por dentro.

-Parece que uno de los antiguos reyes construyo esto para esconder a su amante-dijo Len divertido acomodando a su princesa sobre el sofá.

-Solo espero que esta vez las cosas salgan bien-dijo Ria apretando con fuerza la mano de su gemelo.

-Yo también dijo Air-devolviéndole el apretón.

-Nos vemos luego mi princesa-dijo dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo con los chicos de la cabaña, quienes tomados de las manos se pararon frente a él.

-Ya debemos irnos, Lirio nos esta esperando-dijo Ria

-Buena suerte en salvar a tu princesa-le dijo Air-Esperamos que esta vez la historia tenga un final diferente.

-Muestranos que tu deseo puede hacerse realidad-dijieron ambos al unísono desapareciendo entre destellos con una sonrisa.

Doce de la noche y las campanadas se escucharon por toda la ciudad poniendo en alerta a todos los habitantes, la princesa había desaparecido y debían de encontrarla lo más pronto posible, el consejo no tardo en ponerse en acción y ofrecieron una jugosa recompensa a quien lograra entregar viva o muerta a la princesa antes de que se cumpliera el plazo de veinticuatro horas.

El consejo sabía perfectamente que ella debía morir, lo ciudad entró en caos, todos, por todos lados buscaban desesperados a la princesa Rin, con todo el desastre no tardo en amanecer. Los consejeros estaban indignados, los guardias decían no haberla visto salir de la ciudad, por la que sin duda la princesa debía estarse ocultando o era posible que alguien la estuviera ayudando.

Rin se despertó lentamente observando claramente que no se encontraba en su habitación ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida y en donde se encontraba? La cabeza le daba vueltas y lo último que recordó es que Len le sonreía mientras la alzaba entre sus brazos. Logro oír un poco de su conversación con Ria y lo último escuchó fue algo de no poder salir.

Miró a su alrededor, era una casita muy bien decorada llena con todas las comodidades para que una sola persona viviera augustamente, sin duda un lugar solitario… el lugar perfecto para una amante o una princesa prisionera.

Salió de la pequeña cabaña para encontrarse con un pequeño claro, el césped, las flores, el lugar era sin duda hermoso que lograba confirmar sus sospechas debido a que no parecía haber salida del lugar, era como si se encontrara en el fondo de un enorme pozo del que no había forma de escapar, no tardó mucho en reaccionar y darse cuenta del por qué se encontraba en ese lugar.

-No puede ser…-dijo recorriéndole un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo-¿Acaso lo descubrió? ¡¿Len sabe del trato que hice?! ¡Debo darme prisa! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

La rubia comenzó a buscar por todos lados algún indicio que le mostrara la salida del lugar, solo una enorme puerta de acero muy difícil de abrir, sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho, sin lugar a dudas algo malo estaba sucediendo. Escalar no serviría de nada para salir, pero lo peor era que ciertamente ni siquiera sabía si aún se encontraba o no en Eunice.

Faltaban tan solo nueve horas para que el plazo se cumpliera, había gente y peleas por todos lados, gente culpándose unos a otros de ser traidores y esconder a la maldita princesa mientras el caos reinaba por todos lados, la situación era sin lugar a dudas critica.

Pero si la princesa estaba escondida tenía el plan perfecto para hacerla salir de su escondite. A las diez de la noche el consejo ordeno que la gente se reuniera en la ciudad para un anunció importante, solo la mitad de los ciudadanos asistió, los demás seguían desesperados de aquí para allá y muchos otros estaban aterrados sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sabemos que la princesa no ha salido de la ciudad, así que debe estar aquí o seguir oculta, en todo caso me gustaría que le transmitieran mi mensaje. Ahora, señorita Rin-dijo como si estuviera hablando con ella-Quedan dos horas antes de que se cumpla el plazo, si en ese tiempo no se digna en aparecer me temo que tendremos que deshacernos de su querido hermano.

Los espectadores miraban anonadados lo que acababa de suceder, el consejo había tomado el control por completo y habían recurrido a medidas verdaderamente atroces con el fin de cumplir su objetivo. Matarían al rey Len si la princesa no aparecía.

Si ya de por si la situación era critica con esto las cosas empeoraron y la gente comenzó a ponerse tensa y nerviosa de las acciones que el consejo había tomado, fuera del caos el temor estaba invadiendo el lugar por competo.

Pero aquello que fue la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando cedió la estricta orden de acabar con aquel que fuera sospechoso de esconder a la princesa los ciudadanos comenzaban a tener mucho miedo, e incluso algunos intentaron huir de Eunice, pero los guardias asesinaban a todo aquel que intentaba salir de la ciudad.

Finalmente Rin hayo la forma de salir de aquel lugar, lo que no fue nada fácil debido al sin fin de túneles que habían por todo el lugar, se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad y había guardias por todos lados, tomo una capa y se dispuso a proseguir sin que nadie la viera.

La ciudad era un caos total, pero la rubia aún estaba algo desorientada al no saber lo que estaba pasando. Casualmente dos señoras caminaban platicando frente a ella y dijeron algo que capturo la atención de la joven princesa.

-¿Asesinaran al rey Len?-reacciono sorprendida la señora rubia ante lo que su amiga le acababa de decir.

-Sí, si la princesa Rin no aparece el consejo asesinara al rey, bueno, no importa, ya que de por si se iban a deshacer de él después de matar a la princesa. Mi esposo es uno de los seis consejeros, me conto lo que sucedió con la princesa, algo de un trato que ella hizo, aunque no le entendí muy bien. El caso es que la princesa debía morir hoy, lo cual es una lástima, ya que de ella y su hermano, es ella quien tiene la mayor parte del poder mágico que cubre esta ciudad, pero una vez que ella muera el rey ya no les sirve de nada, por lo tanto simplemente se desharán de él, aunque eso no importa, mientras haya alguien que cree una barrera entonces no hay problema ¿No crees?

Rin se detuvo de golpe mientras las dos mujeres se alejaban riéndose. Se apretó el corazón… su sacrificio seria en vano, pero no lo podía permitir.

-Así que después de todo no hablara-dijo furioso el representante del consejo mientras dos guardias sostenían fuertemente al rey frente a el-¡¿Tienes la más remota idea de que es lo que has causado?!

-Mientras ella este a salvo no me importa nada-dijo Len firme.

-Hasta aquí ya has agotada mi paciencia-dijo sacando una pistola de modelo claramente antiguo y apuntando a la cabeza del joven rey-¡Todo esto se acaba ahora!

Se escuchó un disparo.

-¡Len!-oyó la voz de su hermana gritarle mientras el caía al suelo y todo se tornaba oscuro.

Y después… Nada.

Cuando Len abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar oscuro su hermana ensangrentada lloraba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras él tenía la cabeza recostada en sus piernas. La cabeza de le dolía, no sabía quién de los dos estaba herido a quien le sangre pertenecía.

-Rin-dijo el estirando la mano para tocar su mejilla mientras la joven le dejaba ver su rostro.

-Len-dijo conmovida mientras su gemelo se incorporaba.

-Princesa ¿Qué sucede, estas bien?-dijo preocupado.

-Len… ¿Me seguirías queriendo a pesar de que yo hubiera hecho algo malo?-le preguntó mientras el joven le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Jure que siempre estaríamos juntos ¿No es así?-dijo pegando su frente con la de ella para darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

-Pero Len…

-Tranquila Rin-la abrazo a un sintiéndose algo cansado-Tranquila…

La noticia de lo sucedido en Eunice llegó a oídos del concilio, al llegara la ciudad no había nadie, estaba completamente vacía como si se tratara de un pueblo fantasma, no habían signos de vida por ningún lado.

Solo "ellos" sabían lo que en realidad había pasado.

La decisión que Rin tomo fue la misma que su hermano.

Al final se cumplió el deseo.

El rey y la princesa escaparon de la ciudad para vivir juntos escondidos en un lejano lugar.

Y con el deseo concedido la bruja se presentó nuevamente, pero esta vez ante Rin ofreciendo concederle un deseo, a lo que ella contestó:

-"Que en esta o en otra vida él y yo siempre estemos juntos"

La enigmática bruja sonrio satisfecha al ver el final del ciclo de la historia que incontables veces se repetia.

-"Te concedo tú deseo"

Fin

Muchas gracias a los que me apoyaron con esta historia

espero mas comentarios positivos

y diganme si quieren que les haga un fanfic de una cancion de Rin y Len

acabo de terminar la de la historia de pumpink syndrome ¡Leanla! esta muy buena


End file.
